A Forced Proposal
The next day, Ratchet and the gang decided to stay with Belle for a while. Outside Belle's house, Gaston already arranged a planned wedding for Belle. Meanwhile from the inside, Ratchet and Terra talk a few things over. Terra: So you reunited the Teen Titans back together? Very interesting... Ratchet: Yeah, these guys are a massive help. Terra: Which ones have encountered you first? Ratchet: Wow.. It's been a while... I think it was Robin and Starfire. Terra: I assuming that they are helping Kiva before. Ratchet: And us too. Terra: I see.. Nothing gets you distracted from what's important. Kiva: Seems right. - Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Belle checks it out, but Kiva was surprised by a familiar voice. ???: Dude, hurry up! I have to use the bathroom!! Kiva: What the heck? Beast Boy? Ratchet: Belle, open the door! - Belle opens her door and Beast Boy ran towards the bathroom. The rest of the Teen Titans and Sonic enters the house to see Ratchet and the gang. Kiva: Bonjour, guys. Raven: You know about French? Terra: A little bit, but she's getting there. Ratchet: Say, what are you guys doing here? Robin: Well, Acree brought us here and said that you needed help protecting Belle. Clank: Speaking of which, where is Arcee? Starfire: She's outside the house. Kiva: That's good. - Beast Boy got out of the bathroom to join the conversation. Beast Boy: Ah.. That's better. Terra: I can hear something from outside, and it isn't-- - Another knock came from Belle's door. Belle checked it out and was disgusted by the results. Kiva: Don't worry, Belle. I got this. Ratchet: Uhh, Belle? Who's at the door this time? Clank: I believe that 'you-know-who' showed up. Beast Boy: Wait.. You-know-who? - The door opens and it is revealed to be Gaston. Belle: Gaston, what a pleasing surprise. Ratchet: You again? Gaston: Isn't though? I'm just full of surprises. Ratchet: Oh, right... Kiva: Let me guess.. You're here to marry Belle as your bride. Then forget it! Clank: Then again.. We haven't heard about your plans after this 'wedding' of yours, Gaston. Gaston: Ah, you haven't? Kiva: No and we don't plan to. So au revoir, Gaston. - Kiva headed outside and decided to talk to Arcee. Alister: What's her problem? Ratchet: Leave her be. She just needed some time off. Now then, what are your plans? Gaston: Plenty. Here, picture this - A resting cotting lodge, my latest kill roasting in the fire, my little wife messaging my feet. - Beast Boy almost puked and headed to the bathroom again. Gaston: While the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs. Only have six or seven. Ratchet: What, dogs? Gaston: Strapping boys, like me. You know who will be the little wife be? Belle: Let me think.. Gaston You, Belle. Ratchet: What? Clank: That was his plan if he wins. Belle: Gaston, I'm...speechless.. I really don't know what to say.. Gaston: Say 'you'll marry me'. Alister: This is suddenly getting forced.. Terra: Agreed. He has to go. - Meanwhile on the outside, Kiva walks out and Acree sees her complaining about Gaston's forced marriage. Kiva: This is ridiculous.. Belle's not into Gaston. Acree: At this point, it is the opposite. Kiva: I know. Arcee: There are also recent reports that you are suddenly go crazy over Terra. Kiva: I guess.. Arcee: It's okay to admit, but hiding something important, for too long, will leave your friends in distrust. Kiva: I just need to wait for the right time to tell Terra that I have feelings for him. Arcee: Does Sasha need to know? Terra is part of the 2nd Galactic Republic, after all. Kiva: I don't know.. Arcee: I understand, Kiva. - Suddenly, Gaston was thrown out of the house thanks to Belle's quick thinking. Kiva: It's about time. - Gaston will make sure Belle will be his wife and, humiliated, he was forced to retreat. Belle: Is he gone? Arcee: Yes, it's safe to come out. Kiva: Looks like Gaston won't be bothering us for now. - Belle head for the open field and sings that she really needs an adventure. Suddenly, a loud noise is coming towards them. Ratchet: Ahh! What's that? Clank: What? - It turns out to be Maurice's horse. Kiva: It's Maurice's horse! - The horse tries to say Maurice is in trouble. Angela: Maurice, trapped? Kiva: Um, guys. I know we gotta save her father and all, but I'm worried that the village will panic. Ratchet: Well, maybe Kiva's right. If there's a chance that a random villain will show up while we're gone, the risk is just too great. Alister: Risk? Risk is what makes us who we are. Sonic: Now, don't start that again. Arcee: My suggestion is let a small group look after the village. Ratchet: Not a bad plan, but who will? Kiva: That I don't know. Arcee: I'll have both Optimus and Bumblebee to help me protect the village. Ratchet: Are you sure? Arcee: Yeah, I'm starting to get use to this routine. The important thing is to protect the 'Princess of Heart'. Kiva: Right.. - The gang headed towards a new location. Category:Scenes